Family Values
by CoolPegasister14
Summary: Tragedy strikes the family,and Applejack runs to the one person who understands her. Her big brother


The soft drum of rain on the roof,along with the rushing sound of water as it poured down the drain pipes,was enough to put anyone to sleep. The clock on the nightstand next to Applejack's nightstand read 5:21 AM,the perfect time to dream. The soft almost brunette strands of golden hair covered the white pillow where the 16 year old girl slept. her skin,white with freckles,seen as imperfections to some,but on her,they were perfect. Her figure was curved,her stomach was plump and her cheeks pudgy,but she was gorgeous. Yawning she rolled over,gripping the cool,apple-shaped pillow next to her and pressing it against her cheek. She squirmed and smiled in her sleep as dreams filled her head. She was at the Gala again,wearing the dress Rarity had gone through so much trouble to make her. There was a line that stretched all the way to the royal garden,with people dressed in their finest suits and their most luxurious gowns"What will yah have?" a man smiled at her and pointed to a pecan covered caramel apple. Reaching for the coins he held out,a loud barking noise reached her ears and she sat up in bed,back to reality.

Applejack leapt out of bed,hitting her leg on the side of her dresser. Groaning she ran out of her bedroom,down to the living room and to the front door,opening it and letting out. She chuckled and inhaled the fresh fall air before going back upstairs to wake everyone up. Slowly she tip toed past Appleblooms and Big Macintoshs rooms and gently turned the knob on large oak door in front of her. She smiled and walked to the side of the bed where her gentle,white haired grandmother lay,fast asleep,her teeth in the glass on her night stand. Applejack leaned down and spoke softly "Granny Smith?Its time to get up" Granny Smith lay still,making Applejack smirk. She whispered,slightly louder "Granny,you have to get up"she touched her cheek and her smile fell. Cold. Applejack whimpered "Granny wake up!" she swallowed and ran out of the room,to the room next to her own.

She opened it,running to the large lump under the covers. Applejack shook them,making the inhabitant under them groan"Big brother,somethings wrong with Granny!She won't wake up!" The covers flew up and a large man stood,his face pale. He darted out of the room,his little sister tagging behind him. Big Macintosh slowly gripped his grandmothers wrist,swallowing "Oh no.." Applejack swallowed,tears already forming. Big Macintosh turned to his sister and grabbed her,holding her to his broad chest "Shh..Shh"he gently stroked her hair,trying to calm her,but it was no use. The tears kept flowing and her sobs were heart breaking to her big brother. He sniffled and held her tightly"It'll be okay sis..just breathe..just like I taught you..deep breathes"

Big Macintosh inhaled and gently picked his sister up,cradling her as he walked out of the room,downstairs"Shh sweetheart" he rocked her in his arms slowly "Its gonna be okay.."Applejack wailed "No it's not going to be okay!" She squirmed and hit at the white wife beater on his chest"Let me go!I need to see her!"Big Macintosh swallowed and held her tighter,his eyes growing heavy with tears"I said let me go you bastard!"she hit harder and he sat on the couch,rocking her slowly"Hush baby Applejack don't you cry..Brothers gonna sing you a lullaby...Red and yellow,even green,those are the colors that are in our genes..tall proud trees with leaves so big,that when they fall they break the twigs...big round fruit with large brown stems,with skins so shiny they sparkle like gems...hush baby sister,don't you fret,I hate to see your eyes grow wet.."he sung the song he had sung to her when she was upset,and it had always calmed her

down. Applejack shook and sniffled as Big Macintosh laid her down on the couch"Shh"he caressed her cheek,brushing the fresh tears away. He stood and walked upstairs to Appleblooms room. A few minutes later he came down carrying his other sister,who was sniffling,her red hair frizzy and in pigtails. She was dressed in a pair of green overalls and a red undershirt. He set her down and whispered "Go find your friends okay?It's going to be alright"he nudged her off,turning back to Applejack,who was shaking.

"Oh AJ"he sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap"Hey..your eyes are to pretty to be covered in tears"he wiped them with his thumb,smiling softly"The Ambulance will be here soon,and I have some calls to make..how about when I'm done I make you apple cinnamon pancakes with orange juice and then we watch a movie?"Applejack mumbled softly"Okay.."Big Mac smiled and picked her up,carrying her upstairs"Stay in your room okay..I dont want you to see any of this"he laid her down on her bed and turned on the telivision"Hang tight"he walked out,shutting the door behind him. Applejack shook,her tears drying on her rosy,freckled cheeks as she tried to calm down. She heard a car pull up,soft murmurs and foot steps. She covered her ears and whimpered more. In town,Applebloom was poking the soil on the ground with a stick"Applebloom it'll be okay"A small girl with purple hair to her neck touched Appleblooms back "Yeah,you wanna go to sugar cube corner?" The other girl with curly violet hair with white highlights smiled "I guess..I'm more worried about Applejack and Big Mac..me and Granny smith were close but...they were closer.." She stood and sighed "Lets go" her friends smiled and walked off with her.

Big Macintosh sighed,talking on the phone "Yeah..tomorrow..noon...the ponyville cemetery..Applebloom is okay but...Applejack..gosh she is so devestated..I wish I could help her..yeah..bye Caramel.."he hung up and laid his head on the table and exhaled. He had told three relatives,who would then tell three more. There were just to many people for one 19 year old to handle by himself. Big Macintosh stood and walked upstairs slowly,opening his little sisters door. He slowly walked to her,sitting on her bed,the spring mattress squeaking from his weight "Come on hon"he picked her up and carried her downstairs,his face firm. Big Mac carried her to the kitchen,setting her on the counter "You get to help" he smiled and opened the fridge getting out eggs,milk and butter. He set them on the counter next to Applejack and opened the pantry,getting out flour,sugar,cinnamon and other things "You have the most important Job AJ" he set the dry ingredients down next to the wet and grabbed a large bowl from the cupboard"Your job is to find the biggest,juiciest apple in the acre" he smiled and picked her up,setting her down "Go find it" he smiled and Applejack nodded,walking off slowly. Mac sighed and prepared the batter,his eyes getting tears again.

20 minutes later he heard the front door open and smiled,turning to face his little sister. Applejack held up a large red apple and Big Macintosh chuckled "Nice job" he took it and scrubbed it clean,before cutting it up and rolling the pieces in cinnamon. He poured the batter into the pan and whistled softly "Why don't you go find a movie for us to watch,order one on demand if you want" Applejack nodded,walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. A few minutes later Big Macintosh came out with a large plate of pancakes,balanced on a pitcher of orange juice. In his other hand,two fold out tables. He set the tables down and laid the breakfast on them. He went to the kitchen again,coming back with plates,utensils,butter and cups. Mac grinned and sat next to his sister "Smells good if I do say so myself" He put Pancakes on his sister's plate and poured her a large glass of juice "Smells good" Applejack mumbled and he chuckled "Me or the food?" Applejack smiled slightly and he smirked "What movie did you wanna watch sis?" Applejack sat up,looking at the screen "Let's watch Oliver and Company" Big Macintosh frowned but then smiled "You still like that movie huh?I remember when I took you to see it in the park when you were littler and you threw your shoe at Snips cause he wouldn't shut up"he laughed and AJ blushed. Turning on the movie,they ate and cuddled,but still the next day was to be even more stressful.


End file.
